


The Inspector & the Dominatrix

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adstrade, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Romance, Lestrade deserves some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Inspector Greg Lestrade questions Irene Adler at the station, but it doesn’t produce exactly the outcome he’d expected. Greg has the small issue of a recent invitation he’s received, and Irene is surprisingly eager to be of assistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MANY months ago, but just recently remembered that I’d never posted it here. Yes, my main ship is sherlolly so this is a bit different for me lol, but the idea of this ship kinda pulled me in and made me smile for some reason.

“And what have we here?” Irene drawled, snatching up a printed email on the Inspector’s desk next to where she casually lounged. 

“Ah- well- no, that’s…” Greg attempted, too slow to take it back. “Look, it’s really none of your business.”

Irene smirked at him. “Oh, come now, Inspector. I thought we were getting to know each other. Let’s see here, this is a wedding invitation!” 

He stood, moving in closer in order to remove it from her grasp, clearing his throat nervously after the heady aroma of her perfume. 

“It’s um, it’s just a friend from university, not important. I’m probably not going anyway.”

“Missing the chance to put all of this,” she said, gesturing up and down at him, “in a perfectly tailored tux?” She shook her head, clicking her tongue in disapproval. 

He ran a hand over the back of his neck, chuckling and trying not to directly meet her intense gaze. “I think we’re getting a bit off topic here. Aren’t you supposed to be giving me the names of-“

“Yes, but you see, I’ve already told you I don’t have the information you want,” she replied nonchalantly hopping down from his desk and sauntering over to where he stood. “So…perhaps I can offer you something else instead.”

He gulped, hoping his voice wasn’t about to crack. “Wh-what else?”

Irene gave him an added little up and down glance. “I’ll be your date to that wedding. Make that ex wife of yours just a bit jealous.” She winked.

He laughed a little, shaking his head as he wondered how exactly she knew about such a personal detail of his. “No, no, that’s…no, I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” She didn’t miss a beat, not at all put off by the halfhearted rejection as she brazenly ran the lapel of his suit jacket between her pristinely manicured fingers. “I’ve always loved detectives…and I wouldn’t miss the chance to dance with one. What do you say, Inspector?”

He found himself unable to reprimand her for crossing such a boundary. It was hard enough to remember how to breathe correctly with her this close. Heaven help him, he had no idea this woman held this level of power in person. He might have delegated this interview if he’d realized. Against his better judgement, he met her icy blue stare.

On second thought, maybe it was better he didn’t delegate this one.

He found himself murmuring an answer before he could stop himself.

“Sure, why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the wedding! :D

“Don’t look now, but she’s watching us.”

Greg did his best not to look in his ex’s direction, even though Irene’s statement made it tempting. 

“Go on,” she whispered, poking his arm. “Do something affectionate.”

Greg gave her a questioning look, making Irene laugh softly.

“Don’t tell me I need to walk you through this.” She leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs which were mostly visible under the shimmering black cocktail dress.

It had been a while, but Greg squared his shoulders, doing his best to channel some of the early dating days between him and his wife. Not that this was the same. But at least it was a point of reference.

He leaned over closer, laying one hand over her leg, right above the knee, and draping the other arm around her shoulders. His lips hovered near her ear, voice low.

“You make it a lot easier not to look at her. I can barely take my eyes off you in this dress.”

When he pulled back she turned her head a bit to look at him, eyes shining beneath her lashes as her gaze flitted to his lips.

“You’re awfully good, Inspector,” she whispered. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you meant it.”

He dared to move his fingers a little against her smooth leg.

“Maybe I did,” he quipped playfully with a little bob of his head.

She smiled, really genuinely it seemed. 

“In that case, maybe I’d like a dance,” she replied, standing to pull him along.

He could hardly say no at that point, and if he were honest he really didn’t want to. The slow jazzy tune afforded exactly the opportunity he was hoping for at the moment. Namely, the opportunity to get as close to this woman as possible despite being in the midst of a wedding reception.

He swung her gently into his arms, instantly encircling her once they were on the smooth wooden floor. This was no time for formal dancing stance with the sort of electricity she was giving off. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms round the back of his neck, her fingernails playing at the short hairs above his collar, sending lovely shivers up and down his spine. 

“So…what do you like, Inspector?” Irene purred after a few moments of silent swaying.

“Sorry? What do I like?”

She nodded. “That’s what I do after all. I find out what people like.”

Greg regarded her with interest. “Yeah and wha’ bout you? What do you like? Anyone ever bother to find out?”

She froze, clearly taken aback by this. Something very real flitted in her eyes as she considered his question. After what felt like forever, she answered softly, her tone more vulnerable than he’d heard it before.

“Feeling safe.”

He smiled a little. It was the first moment that he felt like he was truly getting closer to her, getting to know her. No games, no act. And he liked what he saw far more than he would have expected.

“How’s this then?” Greg asked, renewing his grasp around her body and holding her snug against his chest. 

She smiled, blinking, and he could have sworn he saw moisture glistening in her eyes. Before she answered him she reached up just a bit, catching his lips with hers in what was undoubtedly the sexiest kiss he’d ever enjoyed in the middle of a dance floor. Then she pulled away and spoke.

“Exactly what I like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s it lol. This is super short, but I liked the feel of it. Including the way it got a bit more feelsy and serious toward the end. Who knows, maybe I’ll do more with these two some day. :)


End file.
